Hi Fun Kou Gai
by RedRosey10
Summary: A righteous, miserable anger, a frustration and despair over a situation that seems terrible but cannot be changed.


**Welcome to the re-re-release of Avengers Princess 'cept with a different title!.. and a different name.**

**I'm changing Kana to Kenmi (賢美) which means 'Wise Beauty'.**

**Now, this is going to be in Kenmi's P.O.V. as before so let's just get into it.**

**Anteiku - 6th December 2019**

It is getting close to closing time with the café drowning in a golden gleam from the sunset, my shift had basically finished for today so I figured I would finish clearing up this last table before getting changed and heading home. It seemed like fate had a different plan.

"Kenmiiii-chaaan!" A familiar voice hollers prolonging my name as long as she could in a single breath. I shriek when I'm pushed forward by a sudden surge of weight that pops out of nowhere. Out of instinct, I grab the edge of the table to steady myself and not break the table along with the porcelain. I sigh at the childish giggling in my ear.

I unwrap the arms from around my neck then turned around to glare at the perpetrator though my glare had little effect on her. There stood Nagachika Hideko, my best friend of about a decade, with a huge sh*t-eating grin on her face. "Really Hide?" I question, shaking my head.

"Couldn't resist," Hide replies as she stuffs her hands into the pockets of her bright yellow winter coat. Her golden locks partially hidden by her white woolly hat matched with gloves of the same material.

"Kenmi, why the hell were you screaming?" Touka-kun demands barrelling out the employee door with the buttons of his shirt undone and his tie clutched in his fist. While I've seen Touka-kun angry, most of the time with it directed towards me, I've never seen him so dishevelled.

Not necessarily a bad thing as I find myself ogling his well-toned stomach and rock hard abs. Who could blame me? I'm only human!.. well part human part ghoul but still, I'm a teenager. He may be my junior but he's still a handsome young man who would always be there for me.

I wasn't the only one left ogling as Hide did the exact same thing except she was drooling. "Touka-kun!" Hide gasps, stars twinkling in her chocolate brown eyes. Touka-kun flinches then falteringly turns his head towards Hide, his skin drains of colour as beads of sweat begin to form on his skin. Hide slides right into action and seizes Touka-kun's arm in what I dubbed as the Super Duper Ultra Bear Death Grip of Kami-sama.

Secret, it's unbreakable.

"Let go!" Touka-kun demands as he tries to shove her away with his hand pushing her head and grows dumbfounded over the fact he couldn't remove her, not even with his ghoul strength. Unsurprisingly, Hide remains oblivious to Touka-kun's attempts of removing her and she continues to babble into his ear, I giggle at the scene.

Sometimes I wonder why I worry about Hide. If she ever meets a ghoul then they'd be the ones in trouble.

Touka-kun snaps his head towards me and the look in his eyes practically begged me for help. In response, I put my hands together in front of my chest in a praying motion and bowed my head to express his undeniable fate of death.

I heard a snort then muffled laughter from Koma-san and that was it took before my shoulders started to tremble, I bit my lip to stop my laughter from escaping and landing myself on Touka-kun's hit list.

"Kenmi, you b*tch!" I didn't need to glance up to see how enflamed his face would be but I figured that he's suffered enough.

"Okay Hide, let go of Touka-kun," I request wrapping my arms around her waist and yanking her away without trying to hurt her.

"Boo," Hide pouts but releases him of her death grip, she crosses her arms across her chests and huffs. I couldn't help but sigh at the petulant response but luckily I'm an expert in Hide behaviour so I call her name then open my arms to invite her in.

"Crazy b*tch," Touka-kun mutters but I knew him long enough he meant nothing behind it as he does consider Hide a sorta-friend. Baby steps.

The smile growing on Hide's face lights the whole room and she launches herself in my arms and lovingly rubs her cheek against mine.

"I think I'm gonna puke," I heard Nishio-senpai comment from behind me.

I was about to greet him when Hide beats me to it with a retort, "Baka senpai, go away. Mmng." Knowing Hide, she's probably sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oi, Nagachika, didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders?" Nishio-senpai retorts and Hide releases me so I could finally turn around.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'Respect others and others will respect you'? From Confusion," Hide quotes confidently and I just wanted to bash my head into the wall and cry.

"It's Confucius and that's not the right quote anyway," I interject unable to stand such blasphemous disregard of a great man before reciting the correct quote. "He said, 'Respect yourself and others will respect you'."

"And such words you young ones should abide by," a familiar voice pipes up which belonged to the Manager with Yomo trailing behind.

"Manager," Koma-san and Touka-kun greet respectfully and I just bowed since I'm still jittery with socialising. Nishio-senpai just snorts gaining a dirty look from Touka-kun.

"Should I make you some coffee?" I inquire already heading to the kettle to do just that when Yoshimura-san stops me.

"No need, Kaneki-chan. Your shift is over, get change and rest at home," Yoshimura-san requests kindly. I pause before turning my head to Yomo-san who declines when I ask him the same question.

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes Hide," I tell her and she assures me it's fine before launching herself onto the spinning stool.

"So Koma-san, you got a girlfriend yet?" I roll my eyes as I walk through the staff door, the laughter diminishing in sound. I quickly switch out my uniform into my normal clothes before putting on my baby blue winter coat and throw on my earmuffs and strolling towards the staff door.

"-party here?" Hide requests and I tilt my head to the side. Party? What party? And why does Hide want it here? Oh, god, I hope she doesn't get us arrested again, how on earth could she think lighting fireworks indoors would be a good idea?

I cannot end up at the police station again especially now since I'm a ghoul.

"Of course," Yoshimura-san agreed wholeheartedly. Jeez, I was only gone for 10 minutes, what did I miss? I have to warn the Manager. I sneak out the doors but there was obviously no need as Hide is quite immersed in a verbal spat between Touka-kun and Nishio-senpai.

"Manager?" I whisper and he hums to indicate he's heard me. "I don't know what Hide said but I heard the word 'party' so I should warn you that Hide has a habit of causing complete and utter destruction whenever she plans some sort of celebration. If you want Anteiku to survive until at least the end of this year then please reject her offers."

"Your concerns are noted, Kaneki-chan," Yoshimura-san chuckles as he places a comforting hand on my shoulder, "but rest assured everything will be just fine."

"If you're sure," I mutter hesitantly still unsure but if the Manager said it was okay then I'd suppose it was.

"C'mon, Kenmi!" Hide groans loudly. "We're not getting any younger here especially you."

I could feel the heat pool into my cheeks and was left stammering at Hide's remark before my gaze darts to the ground, I jostle pass Hide while seizing her wrist thus dragging her along with me then mutter a quick goodbye to everyone.

Once we were a few blocks away from Anteiku, I really let Hide have it. "Why do you need to embarrass me like?!" I exclaim in disbelief.

"Coz it's cute when you overreact," Hide responds with the same sunny smile she always has.

"Wha-? C-C-Cute?!" I splutter unable to comprehend how Hide could say such things without a hint of shame.

"Plus it's a good source of entertainment," Hide adds shamelessly and she bursts out laughing when I give her my most deadpan stare ever.

"I don't know why I'm still shocked by you," I mutter rolling my eyes as I walk ahead of her.

"Hey don't leave me!" Hide whines jogging to keep up with me.

"How are your dads? I haven't seen them in a while," my stomach churned uncomfortably as guilt sunk in, I hadn't meant to neglect Hide's parents. They were always so loving towards me and treated me as if I were their own daughter, but schoolwork took up all my time and I just couldn't visit them.

"They're fine. They miss you loads though, always asking me how you are, if you're eating right and when you're coming to visit. It's actually kinda annoying," Hide admits but chuckles revealing that she wasn't upset that I was the focus topic of their conversation.

"I should go see them soon, when can I come over?" I inquire turning my head to Hide and to my surprise, she tries to reject the idea.

"Eh-uh," Hide makes a buzzer sound noise and makes an 'x' with her hands while vigorously shaking her head. "Pop's started watching the cooking channel and is trying out every single recipe. Spoiler alert," Hide stops and grabs my shoulders pulling me in close until our faces were mere inches away, her eyes darting around as if someone would listen in before whispering in a hushed tone, "they're all terrible."

"What are you talking about?" I question incredulously creating some space between us. "For the past 3 days, all you've been doing is bragging about Uncle Dai's cooking. You even obnoxiously shoved the food in my face and chewed obstreperously with your mouth open like an uncouth barbarian." Why is she suddenly changing her words?

Hide stares at me, her nose crinkling as she tried to mouth a certain word and I knew which it was. I sigh, my shoulders slumping at the action, "Obstreperously means loudly."

Her mouth was in an 'o' position for about a minute before her lips are pursed into a pout. "Nerd," Hide mutters inaudibly, I'm irked by the insult but try not to let it show on my face. She's always so childish but that's not something I want her to change.

"So why'd you come to the café today?" I inquire as we continued to stroll along the pavement.

"I wanted to hang out," Hide reveals softly as she shoves her hands into her pocket and focuses her gaze on the ground. "You've been so busy at Anteiku I thought we could have a girl's night in like old times."

I never expected that. Did I really neglect Hide for so long? Now that I think about it when was the last time we spent time together outside of Kamii? After all, Hide's done for me... becoming my best friend, always sticking up for me when I was bullied, comforting me after Kaa-san died... I really am selfish.

"Sure," I agree eagerly, "we should probably stock up on snacks though." Despite knowing how sick it would make me, I could stomach it for Hide's sake.

"Not too much though," Hide interjects swiftly before sheepishly holding her belly, "Pop's food is absolutely scrumptious and I gained a couple of pounds. So embarrassing."

I stare at Hide with my jaw dropped before my laughter bubbles out and I double over clutching my stomach which begins to hurt. I don't know why it was so hilarious but it just is. Hide didn't like my reaction much though.

"Hey, quit laughing!" I felt Hide rain down numerous blows to my side but that only served to make me laugh harder until I was struggling to breathe.

"Alright, alright! I'm stopping!.. can't... breathe," my voice is raspy and my chest heaves heavily as I take in huge gulps of air to soothe the burning in my lungs. In between gasps, I'm left coughing and hacking which scratches at my throat. It was a good kind of pain though.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh that hard," Hide comments. I think she was grinning but I couldn't see through my tears until I wiped them away with the sleeve of my coat.

"I know. I hate you now," I joke after finally calming down only to realise that Hide was no longer listening but was turned towards an electronics store. On one of the large screens was the news and a picture of a familiar face pops up and I understood why she was intently watching.

_"Hebima Makoto has now been released from prison. More on this-"_

"I can't believe he's out already," Hide spits out, her lips pursed as if she had been sucking on a lemon slice. "Didn't he get 5 years? It's only been 2."

"Probably out on good behaviour," I suggest in disappointment. That's actually how a lot of prisoners get out early, they pretend to be good and the guards fall for it.

"That's not fair, he should rot for what he did to you," Hide bristles, her jaw clenching as a feed of Makoto is shown with him trying to explain his actions while simultaneously trying to pin it all on me. "I can't believe he set your hair on fire just cause you rejected him for a date. Bastard."

"It's fine," I try to wave off her concern.

"No! It's not fine!" Hide hollers suddenly seizing my shoulders making me yelp in shock at the unexpectedness. "Overreact, Kenmi. Overreact for once in your life! He could have killed you! Why is that so hard to understand?" Hide demands as if I were crazy which I probably was considering how I'm acting.

"He's had his karma though. Remember when the police found him? Someone took a bat to his face," I remind. "He was missing most of his teeth, temporarily lost his sight, broken bones with mangled arms and legs," I stopped listing his wounds when I notice Hide staring at me strangely. "What?"

"Nothing," Hide replies, I could tell she didn't want to continue then out of nowhere, she does a complete 180 with her personality. "Anyway, let's focus on our girl's night in. Us chicks are gonna spend the night watching flicks and eat ice cream till we're sick," Hide cheers leaping into the air while pumping her fist into the air then grabs my wrist and yanks me forward as she breaks into a run.

"Wah!" I yelp as I stumble over my feet, I quickly regain my footing and just let Hide drag me the convenience store.

**Kenmi's Bedroom - 3 Hours Later**

"So sad!" Hide wails before shovelling a large spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Argh! Brain freeze!" Hide dropped her spoon and clutched her aching head while also fanning her head.

Both of us were lying on my bed with my laptop perched atop my pillow with a movie playing.

"I warned you," I remark taking a small sip of my coffee, not tearing my eyes from the screen. I warned her that if she kept shoving ice cream rapidly in her mouth then she'll destroy her brain or whatever's left of it.

"Thanks a lot," Hide groans and I didn't need to turn around to know she is throwing me a dirty look. I hum and we continue to watch The Unsinkable until the end credits roll out.

"I can't believe people like this, it's so historically inaccurate," I complain at the sheer abhorrence of what people call 'art'. It's an absolute nightmare, makes no sense, should have never made it into theatres.

"God Kenmi, it's just a movie," Hide groans throwing her head back while rolling her eyes.

"I know but it doesn't make any sense!" I argue fervently and it isn't that long until it turns into a full-blown debate. "But Hide, they would have died before they even reached the lifeboats!"

"How would you know?!"

"Because I paid attention in school!"

"Nerd!"

"Otaku!"

"You say it like I'm going to take it as an insult," Hide huffs and we both finally calm down.

"What do you want to watch now?" I inquire shuffling through the few DVD packets I own. Why couldn't Hide bring her own? She has way more than I do and she always complains that my taste sucks.

"Nothing really. Let's gossip about boys!" Hide suddenly lays partially on top of me making me huff in annoyance. Hide knows exactly how to push my buttons but I also know how to push hers.

"Like your failed attempts of attracting Touka-kun?" I quip then brace myself for the oncoming attack.

"How dare you?" Hide gasps before running her hands up and down my sides. I shriek as I try to escape from her tickle attack but Hide is already 2 steps ahead. Sitting on my abdomen with her knees near my sides. Unable to flee, I choose the next best option and that was an attack.

"Counterattack!" I yank the pillow above my head and smack Hide right the face which sends both of us tumbling to the floor, giggling like a couple of maniacs.

*Thou shall not hath the dominate hand!* Hide yells dramatically as she shoves her pillow under my throat as a mock attempt to suffocate me.

"What kind of English is that?!" What the heck?! I still couldn't stop giggling rather I believe she's made it worse.

There was banging from next door. "Shut up!" Oops, Tanaka-san sounds p*ssed but it really doesn't take much to rile him up.

"Are you gonna get in trouble?" Hide actually quietens, her brows furrowed in worry which didn't suit her at all. I guess she really doesn't want me to be kicked out of my apartment.

"No. He's always finding new things to complain about," I reassure, waving off her concerns before changing topics. "So what should we do now?"

"Dunno," Hide rolls onto her back and rests her head on her arms. "We've already done each others hair, stuffed our faces with food, or in your case drowned in coffee, watched 2 movies and had a failed conversation of boys along with your standard pillow fight. I say our night in was awesomely done."

"We both have class in the morning. Should we head to bed?" I suggest without thinking but the damage is done.

"Ooh, Kenmi, look at you taking charge," Hide winks before blowing me a kiss.

"That's not what I meant!" Why does she always twist my words like that? Why am I still surprised with her? I should be used to it.

"Your face!" Hide snorts hitting the floor with her arm as she shoves her face into the pillow.

No way am I letting her get away with that.

"You're gonna regret that!" I vault onto her back and we began to roll about on the floor shrieking and laughing and having fun.

(Bang! Bang! Bang!) "I told you to shut up!"

"You shut up!" Hide and I retort in unison.

**Anteiku - The Next Day**

"I have your notes in my locker at Anteiku," I elucidate to Hide over the phone as I sweep the floors. Due to the increase of Doves in the 11th ward, business has been quite slow which is why I'm allowed on my phone. Well, that and that it's only me and Touka-kun actually here.

It's our little secret.

"What's up with blondie?" I glance over to Touka-kun who was leaning on the counter looking bored but the drumming of his fingers reveal his worry. As much as he complains how annoying Hide could be, I know he cares about her deep down.

"Hide slept without any covers last night and she caught a cold."

"You're kidding, right? It's the middle of December," Touka-kun acts as if I'm making this up but I'm not.

"That's Hide for you," I sigh, closing my flip phone before shoving it in my skirt pocket. "Anyway, I promised to visit her classes and get notes for everything she's missed which is why she keeps calling."

Touka-kun shakes his head before facing the coffee machine to brew some coffee for, who I presumed to be, the both of us.

"So is getting in Kamii hard?" Touka-kun spoke up, trying to disguise his nervousness. "I mean, blondie managed to get in even that sh*tty Nishio. Shouldn't prove much of a challenge."

"Hide's actually a lot smarter than she looks. You just need to pay attention," I advise with a wink. Just then the bell by the door rang and a towering, stout man with 3 other people wearing gas masks trailing behind him.

**Dun dun duh! Done with this. Maybe will be updated but only time will tell. Please leave a comment. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
